onceuponatimefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Andrea Sage
|Dernière= |Lieu=Nouvelle Forêt enchantée Hyperion Heights, Seattle |Activité=Médecin |État=Décédée |Décès=Jeudi 30 novembre 2017 }} Le Dr Andrea Sage travaille à l'hôpital d'Hyperion Heights et s'occupe notamment du cas de Lucy, lors de la convalescence de la jeune fille. Sage était auparavant une chamane membre du Sabbat des Huit. Biographie thumb|left|200px|[[Javotte est libérée par le Sabbat des Huit. ]] Recrutée par Gothel au sein du Sabbat des Huit , l'alter ego d'Andrea Sage et d'autres sorcières habillées de capes noires se téléportent au palais de la Reine Tiana où Lucy fête son huitième anniversaire. Là, à la surprise de Regina, elles parviennent à rompre la magie du sang qui retenait Javotte prisonnière. Promettant de jeter le Sort noir, celle-ci disparaît avec ses sœurs sorcières. thumb|200px|L'Assemblée se réunit. Les sorcières capturent ensuite Madame Trémaine puis Henry, réfugié chez Lily la Tigresse, et les emmènent dans leur repaire. Elles attendent alors les héros qui ne tardent pas à venir, menaçant les magiciennes. Au terme d'un combat, Javotte prend le dessus sur Regina en lui révélant qu'elle a empoisonné son fils, la forçant ainsi à lancer le Sort noir pour le sauver, malgré les doutes de Zelena. Andrea Sage est envoyée à Hyperion Heights par le biais du sort noir et devient médecin. Après la perte de connaissance de Lucy, le Dr Sage prend en charge la jeune fille à l'hôpital. Le lendemain matin, elle se rend à la pâtisserie tenue par Hilda Braeburn, une ancienne membre du Sabbat des Huit. Plus tard, le médecin se rend auprès des proches de la fillette et les informe de son état de santé. Ignorant encore les causes de son évanouissement, elle demande aux parents de procéder à un test sanguin afin de déterminer leur compatibilité avec Lucy et ainsi être préparés au cas où une transfusion serait nécessaire. Le couple partit s'exécuter, Sage est abordée par Henry Mills qui souhaite lui aussi passer le test en dépit du fait qu'il ne fait pas partie de la famille de Lucy. Sage se rend ensuite au distributeur de boissons sous l'œil mécontent de Jacinda, tandis que Henry tente de réconforter la mère inquiète en lui demandant à quel personnage de fiction Lucy relierait-elle le docteur. thumb|left|200px|Le docteur rend son dernier souffle. En soirée, le médecin étudie les résultats des tests sanguins et découvre avec stupeur que le véritable père de Lucy est Henry, et non Nick. Décontenancée, Sage prend une gorgée de sa boisson et ne s'aperçoit que trop tard de la présence du poison au fond de la bouteille. Le docteur finit par s'effondrer au sol tandis qu'une personne portant des gants noirs s'empare des précieux documents et d'une mèche de ses cheveux. thumb|200px|Le dossier de son assassinat. Par la suite, Weaver et Rogers enquêtent sur son assassinat et découvrent le tatouage quelle s'était fait retirer. Le vieil homme montre aussitôt le dessin à Roni et Kelly, réveillées elles aussi, et tous reconnaissent le symbole du Sabbat des Huit. Pouvoirs * Téléportation : Capacité de se déplacer (ou de déplacer un objet ou une autre personne) d'un lieu à un autre. * Métamorphose : Capacité de se transformer ou de transformer quelqu'un en quelque chose d'autre. Anecdotes * Jane Espenson précise que l'alter ego d'Andrea Sage ne représente pas un personnage particulier."She was a minor witch, presumably a supporting character in someone's story. Not meant to reference a specific witch from folklore." tweet de Jane Espenson du 10 avril 2018. D'après elle, la sorcière en question était une chamane avant la Malédiction."hedge witch is the term that came to my mind" tweet de Jane Espenson du 14 avril 2018. Apparitions Références en:Doctor Sage Catégorie:Personnages de notre monde Catégorie:Médecins Catégorie:Sorcières Catégorie:Membres des Huit Catégorie:Personnages décédés